Dusk
by AquaFreez
Summary: My story "Gifted" from Dusk's point of view. It would help if you read "Gifted" first! Rated T... to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my story "Gifted" from Dusk's point of view. Hope you like it. Sorry for the wait!**

The tiny bundles of fur were bumbling around me, trying to nestle into my stomach. No other cat would tell, but their father, who seemed to be guarding proudly over his mate and kits, was frowning down at them and prodding them with his paw, trying to see how hard they could take a blow. He looked down at me. It took all of my strength not to jump on him and rake his eyes out. I was only with him for my kits, I refuse to call them "ours", because they are not his, they're mine. I never wanted to have kits with him. Unconsciously, I pawed the kits closer to me. It seemed they'd finally found what they were looking for. I was thinking of taking my kits and joining one of those other groups of cats. I jumped, a sharp little claw was prodding into my belly. I watched as a small black and gray kit pawed my stomach. I almost giggled. I was about to nudge her away when Shade hit her with his large, black paw. The kit flew across the small, dirty den and hit the ground. The tiny kit squealed loudly. Shade frowned.

" She'll never be strong enough to serve me." Shade meowed, " Shall I kill her?" I almost did claw his eyes out.

" NO!" I yowled, " YOU WILL NOT KILL MY KIT!" Shade showed his long, white fangs.

" Never. Defy. Me. Like. That. Again." He growled through bared teeth. I calmed down and fetched the tiny kit. I narrowed my eyes.

" I'll defend my kits when I like, even if it's against you!" I spat, before I laid down and guided the kits back to me. The other kit, a black one, was already at my belly, sucking away happily. I was thankful that they couldn't see. What my tiny kits had endured was something to terrible I could stand. I had to get them out of here, and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second Chapter! Make sure you R&R! **

**--------**

It's been about four and a half moons since my kits were born. They are growing so fast. I know I have to take these kits out of here, and soon. I'm going to talk to my friend about this.

--------

I stepped into Violet's den, she's sitting in the corner, her belly's still swollen, her kits shouldn't be long now.

" Violet." I meow, " I need to talk with you." Violet lifts her head.

" Do you have to come now?" She mumbled huffily, " I'm trying to enjoy some sleep." I bound up next to her, " Violet I need to get away from here." I murmur. Violet turns her amber eyes on me.

"What? Why?" Violet stands up. " No you can't!" Her shiny black pelt edges her soft, pleading eyes.

" Don't look at me that way!" I meow, " I have to!" She dips her head.

" Then I'm coming, too." She meows bravely. I feel my jaw drop.

" You can't, you're about to have kits!" I cry. She shakes her head.

" Not yet, I'm not." She mewed, " When are we leaving?"

" The sooner the better, I guess." I meowed quietly. She nodded.

" How about tonight?" She meowed, " At moonhigh."

" Yes, okay." I meow.

" Then it's settled." Violet meows, " We leave at moonhigh."

------

The sun is going down. I quickly go out to hunt. I come back with a mouse and a squirrel. I drag them into the kits and my den. The black and gray kit is pinning down the black one.

" Got you!" She squeaks. The black one struggles under her.

" No! That's not fair! I tripped on your tail!" The black kit whines. The black and gray one jumps off of her brother.

" Fine then! Give me your best shot." She cries. Her brother pounces at her, and they roll. The tom runs at her with heavy feet. She leaps out of the way, leaving her tail in his path. He stumbles, and she pounces to pin him.

" See! You can't beat me!" my little she-cat squeals.

" Hey, you little rascals, eat!" I meow. The kits jump over and begin to eat the mouse. My she-cat takes a large bite of mouse.

" Hey! You took to much!" The black kit cries.

" Did not!"

" Did too, selfish!" My kits entertain me as I begin to eat the squirrel.

" If you're going to complain instead of just eating what's left, then you'll never stay alive." says the she-cat. The black kit hisses. The black and gray kit swoops down and gulps up the last of the mouse.

" Survival rule number one, eat what you have, or starve." She meows through a mouthful of mouse. My black kit lays down, grumbling. I come over to him.

" Here, we'll share." I say. He looks up at me and nods. I'm thinking of naming the she-cat Lavender, because of her beautiful lilac eyes. The black kit will be harder to name. Whiny would suit him.

--------

We creep out into the night. I can faintly see the shape of Violet slinking towards us, low to the ground. My kits follow me.

" Hey! Where are we going?" My she-cat mews. I shush her.

" Quiet." I murmur. My little black kit is shaking. I can literally hear the grass rustle beneath his vibrating paws.

" Quiet!" I hiss under my breath, " You'll wake up the entire forest." I still can hear my kit shake.

" Stop shaking, or I'll pick you up and carry you!" I hiss.

" I'm sorry, I'm just scared." He squeaks. His voice is small and tiny, like a mouse's squeak. There, I have his name, Squeak. I'll tell them their names as soon as this is over. Violet finally reaches us.

" Are we ready?" She murmurs. I nod.

" Good." She meowed. We begin to move for the entrance.

" You first." I say, glancing at her round belly. She begins to move through the tangle of thorns. I push Squeak through next. His blue-violet eyes grow round. He pushes his paws in front of him.

" Not me!" He squeaks softly.

" Hush!" I hiss. He shuts his eyes until Violet helps him along. Next comes Lavender.

" Go ahead, or will I have to push you?" I meow. She eagerly runs through into the tangle of thorns. I begin to squeeze through, I press my belly against the ground as I slide through. My tail tip is just about to disappear when an icy voice calls out behind me.

" Where might you be going?" I freeze.

" Run." I hiss to my family. I start to race forward when I feel a paw fall over my tail. I try to drag myself away without success. The voice outside clears their throat.

" I'm waiting." They call in a sing-song voice.

" Get off my tail." I snarl through clamped teeth.

" How do I know you won't try to run away?" The voice says. I see the last tail disappear through the thorn bushes. If I leave, Shade will chase after me, and I will only hurt my family. It's me or them. I sigh. I just hope my kits find a safe place to live.

" I won't run, just get off my tail." I hiss. I feel the pressure on my tail lighten.

" How can I be sure?" He asks.

" Just get off me." I snarl bitterly. The paw raises off of my tail.

"Come quietly." The voice snarls. I glance from one side to the other, should I run for it? No. I turn back. A large cat is standing in front of me.

" Shade." I hiss. He blinks, a cold fire burns in his eyes. It makes me want to wince, but I shall show no sign of weakness in front of him.

" Where, may I ask, where you going?" He spits bitterly. I only blink, trying to remain calm.

" Nowhere." I meow wryly. He blinks.

" You have one more chance to tell me." He spits. I pause to lick my paw.

" Fine, I was hungry." I mew defiantly. Shade rolls his eyes.

" You don't believe me?" I mew, pretending to squeal like a kit.

" Hush." He hisses, " I know you're lying." I roll my eyes.

" Fine, fine…." I meow, " You caught me I'm so sorry." He closes his eyes to make himself look dignified. He stands erect and shakes his shoulders.

" Oh, you're the most clever cat." I purr, "You amaze me, oh amazing Shade!" I quietly back away. It's working.

" Yes, yes." He murmurs. I continue to purr praises until I feel the wall of thorns with my tail.

" You caught me, yes, oh yes you sure did." I purr. Then, as he's standing there, I turn around and leap up through the branches until I'm high above him, balancing on top of the wall.

" Yes, you may think you're clever." I yowl, "But you'll never be clever enough!" I leap down from the wall and land outside the wall. I close my eyes for a moment.

" Yes." I purr under my breathe. I sniff around for Violet and the kit's scents. Finally I catch their scents and follow it. I follow their scent until I see a river.

" Fox dung." I hiss under my breathe. There's fresh mud on the other side of the river, though. I take one deep breathe, and plunge into the black, rushing water. I immediately feel myself being tugged by the current. I bubble streams up through my mouth. I feel my ribs bump against a rock. I thought I saw something shining. I use my tail to twist around wrap my paw around the rock. I push up with my back paws and my head bursts out of the water. I blink the water out of my eyes and shake my head. I push up and my back paws scrabble around for a foothold. Finally, I'm on top of the rock. My pelt is bristling with the cold. The wind blows, and I catch the fading scent of Violet and the kits. I bunch up to leap the rest of the way. My muscles fan out as I spring across the river. I'm just glad to feel the crunch of reeds under my paws. I keep on running. I stop to sniff every once in a while to make sure I'm on the right track. I find paw prints in the mud. I lower my head to see if it's their scent. I breathe in to sniff, and end up getting mud up my nostrils. I jump back, forgetting to be quiet.

" Yah!" I yowled. I snort, trying to get the sticky mud from my nose. I shake my head and bound forward, my paws squish into the sticky mud, and for a moment, mud squeezed in between them. I wrinkle my nose in disgust, but bound forward. I reach another point on the river, but this time, there's a bridge across it. I run across it, and stop to sniff the air. I smell, them, and the scent's fresh. Very. I break through the forest and look out over a ravine. I see a small tree that leans across, only leaving a few tail lengths between there and the forest. I rush across the tree as it jiggles under me. The ledge of the other side is barely a tail length away. I swallow hard as I hear the rushing water deep in the ravine below me. I take a deep breathe and leap. I feel my front paws cling to clumps of grass, and loose dirt fall along my belly and bounce off my dangling back feet. I dig my claws in to the ground and swing my towards to ledge. I slam against the edge and my back feet touch earth. I slowly bring my back feet up until I'm arched together. I Push with my front legs and my back legs fling onto the edge. I sigh in relief. I can still smell Violet and the kits. I sniff along the ground until I find them, resting by the edge of the ravine.

" Violet!" I cry, springing up to her. She looks at me with apologetic eyes.

" I'm so sorry I left you!" She cries, springing up faster than she should've. She glanced at the kits, " I had to get them out of there." I brush her shoulder with my tail.

" It's fine, Violet." I purr, " It's okay, we're safe." She lowers her head as if she were guilty of something.

"What?" I mew, " I something wrong?" She only shakes her head.

" Not all of us." She murmurs, " I'm so sorry, but the she-cat, she disappeared not to bar from the river." I gasp.

" What?" I mew, " No, this can't be!" Then I look closer, there is my one kit, Squeak, but Lavender is missing.

" Oh no!" I yowl.

" We won't miss her much." A harsh voice growls somewhere behind me. I freeze. Then a smell wafts into the air.

" Fox dung." I hiss, " Shade." A tail brushed against my cheek.

" Correct, now you better be getting back home." Shade mews cheekily. I hiss at him. I heard a small thud as water drips from his pelt.

" You think you're so clever." He hisses, " Well, you're not. You're coming with me."

" I'd rather not." I meow, licking my shoulder.

" Now." He spits. I turn to Violet, looking back. I don't think he saw her, lying flat against the ground. I leave my remaining kit with her. He looks ready to run after me. I hesitate as Shade springs forward.

" Go." Violet hisses, " I'll take care of him." I blink.

" Thank you." I mew. I touch noses with her as I go.

" Dusk!" I hear Shade yowl. I moan and bound away with a last glance over my shoulder as I see my trembling kit press himself against Violet.

" Goodbye." I meow under my breathe, " And good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I begin to slide through the tangled mess of thorns. I hesitated for one moment to work my paw over an especially sharp thorn, when I felt a nudge.

" Come on." Shade growled. I feel a snarl rise in my throat.

" Be patient." I hiss. I make my way across the branch and continue weaving through. Moonlight breaks through the gaps in the thorns and gives some way of telling how much time has passed. An especially fresh breeze tells me that we've only a couple tail lengths before we reach the clearing. I swallow hard and keep moving. Then, it's the time I dread the most, we break through under the bare moon. There's a glint of claws near the ground, the shine of teeth, and the light-points of his pointed fur. A soft snarl rumbles through the air, and I see Shade circling around me, his eyes turn on me, glowing evilly. I breathe in and stand still as he circles around me.

" You know what I do to traitors." He hissed. I can almost feel his muscles bunching, ready to pounce. I close my eyes for one moment. My fear-scent is wafting through the air. Then, something slams into me, and I feel Shade's claws digging into my side. I lash out and manage to slice his nose. He wriggles and I twist around to sink my claws in his neck. He leaps off and comes back to attack at a different angle. This time, he comes so that I can't defend myself. He begins ripping at my sides. I try not to yowl in pain. I slash my claws over and over, but nothing happens, and I can't stop him from trying to tear me apart. I feel myself begin to fade out. I make one last effort. I throw myself off my stomach and knock him back with my head. When he falls onto the ground, I leap over and claw him as hard as I possibly could. He finally pins me, and I throw my head forward, sinking my teeth into his neck and shoulder. He tries to shake me off, but I bite down harder. Warm liquid begins to gush into my mouth. My sight begins to fail, and I feel myself get weaker. It's getting harder and harder to keep fighting. I chomp down one last time, and then everything's gone.

-------------------

I wake up in the clearing. I have fresh wounds and blood is running down my body. I blink my eyes, and look around in the blinding sunlight. Then I remember what went on last night. I try to move, but my wounds keep me immobile. I groan, and lay my head back down. I see a dark ginger body through from one of the nests in the thorn wall. I recognize Flash, Violet's mate.

" Dusk!" I hear him yowl. In moments, he's standing over me.

" Oh, Dusk, Violet's gone!" He cried, " Do you think she's safe?" I try to speak, to reassure him, but all I can do is grunt. I seems that he looks at me for the first time. I hear him gasp. His blue eyes open wide with shock.

" Oh, Dusk, are you alright?" He mews. I blink and shake my head. He glances around. He licks his lips urgently. His face twists up in anxiety. He blinks.

" I've got it." He cries, "I'll be right back." I see Flash's dark ginger pelt disappear through the thorns. I close my eyes and put my head down. I hear a rustle of wood against fur, and Flash steps back through the thorns. He's carrying large tabs of moss in his mouth. He lays it on my wounds. I see the moss darkening with my blood. He disappears back into the bush and returns with two flowers, one a golden yellow, and the other a large, red one. He bounds over to me. The way I stared at them must have told him that I'm not sure what they are.

" You can't tell anyone, but, I've been watching the other cats." He murmurs, " I mean the one who live further into the woods. Well, you see, I see them use these. I see that the red one is for dealing with pain, and the yellow's for infection." I nod weekly. He begins to shake the red flower in front of me. Tiny black seeds fall onto the ground, and he pushes them towards my nose.

" Eat these." He murmurs, " They'll make it hurt less." I obediently lick up the seeds, they taste sweet and mealy. I long to spit them out, but decide that, if they'll help, I might as well keep eating them. I feel him peeling the moss off my wounds. They feel much better, but they still hurt. I wince as I see him drag away the moss, dark and sparkling with scarlet blood. Then, he's back with me. I see him delicately tug the petals from the gold flower. I hear him chewing it into a pulp. I feel a cooling sensation as he spits it onto my wounds. I shiver runs through my body. I think the seeds are beginning to work as the pain ebbs. Then I remember what he said. He watches the other cats. I'm thinking of telling him where he can find Violet. Later, I'll tell him later.

* * *

Flash sits next to me. The pain is gone and I can finally speak. His head sits on his paws and his eyes are sad.

" Violet went missing." He mews, " I hope she's alright!" I can't take it any more, I must tell him.

" I know where she went." I murmur. He looks at me.

" What?" He mews, " How?" I sigh.

" Well, me and her were going to escape last night." I sigh, and begin telling him where to find her.

" Violet, Violet's alive?" He mews, he looks ready to spring up and run after her right now.

" Yes." I meow, " She is."

" I have to find her." He cries. I blink.

" Go." I mew. He seems torn.

" But I'm the only one who knows how to take care of injuries, what will you do if I leave?" He cries. I sigh and close my eyes.

" Flash, she's your mate." I meow, " And, and I'll probably die anyway. It won't matter, you'll be with your family, all I ask is that you two take care of my kit." His blue eyes widen.

" You can't say that to me!" He cries, " You can't act like I won't care is you die!" I sigh.

" You can live without me." I meow unsurely, " But you can't leave your family out there." I see understanding leak into his eyes. He gulps.

" Alright." He murmurs. " But when I can, I'm coming back for you, and you'll see your kit again. I promise." He bounds to the edge of the thorn wall, looks over his shoulder, and disappears through the tangled mess. I lay my head on my paws. I turn around and delicately lift a petal from one of my wounds, the flesh is still red, but not nearly as bad as it was. I get off the ground and slowly move towards my den, the smell of my kits still lingers in the walls, and a new burst of sadness rushes through me.

----------------

I wake up and my wounds are stinging again. I get up slowly and stretch out. The yellow petals on my wounds are fading to a dried, pale brownish color. I shake them off and leave them on the floor of my den. I peer out, and the tangles around me see even more menacing then usual. Luckily, my den is on the ground, my nest is nestled close to the earth. I look away from the entrance and move aside a large, loose branch in the wall. I slip through it and into the thorns. I slip through the branches and into the forest. I look around for the flowers. I find one of the flower- the gold one, growing close to a Standup nest. I pluck it out and carry it in my mouth. I find the red one also close to a Standup's nest. I pluck both and carry them back to the clearing. I crawl gingerly back through and into my nest. I gently pluck the golden petals from the first flower. I chew up the petals, they taste chewy, moist, and bittersweet. I chew them until they are pasty in my mouth. I turn around and spit them onto the wounds, the same cooling tingle runs through me. Finally, I shake out the red flower's seeds. I lick them up eagerly and close my eyes, resting my head on my paws.

---------------

I am awoken by my own hunger; the sun is falling down and away. My wounds are tingling, once again, I lift a petal to look, the flesh seems much better than they did, and my flesh tingles with a cool, soothing sensation. My stomach hurts and I feel like it's tearing me apart. The petals are beginning to fade again. I get up and push my way from the den again. I look through before rushing out of the den. It feels good to stretch my muscles, but the seeds are wearing off. I love the rush of the open air, wafting throughout my pelt. The petals fly off of my body. I listen to the sounds around me, so far I hear nothing except wind whistling in my ears. Suddenly, I hear a rustle of tiny paws against leaves. I stop, my ears perk up, and I look around. I spot a squirrel at the base of a tree, scampering around, looking for fallen nuts. I drop into a crouch, my ears flat, and my feet hardly touch the ground. The squirrel finally find a nut that's suitable for him. I pounce, I feel my claws pierce into the squirrel's fur, it struggles under my paws. I drop my head down and bite into it's fur. Warm blood washed into my mouth as the smell of prey sinks into me. I chomp down, too hungry to drag it home. The plump flesh almost melts on my tongue as I eagerly swallow it down. I savor the taste, leaving nothing but a patch of gray fur and one or two bones. I bound away towards the Standup nests to find the healing flowers.

-----------------

I arrive at a Standup fence and begin sniffing around for the scent of the flower. I smell the flower on a breeze. I look through a hole in the fence. In a small patch, I see the flowers arranged together, and blocks by rounded stones. I bunch my muscles to jump up the fence. I jump. I fall short about two mousetails from the top. I bunch up to try again. This time, I manage to land on top of the fence. It sways precariously under my weight. I leap down into the small garden. I begin to rush towards the flowers, when I hear a loud slapping sound on wood. As I look over, a clear, flexible flap lightly bangs against the side of the Standup's nest. I turn to look farther, and a light brown tabby-and-white she-cat is quickly walking towards me.

" Uhhh." The she-cat mews, " Well, you're kinda in my garden." I shrink back a bit.

" Do you live in there?" I meow uncertainly.

" Yes, and this is also my territory, do you have a reason for being here?" She meows calmly. I nod.

" I'm injured, and my friend told me about the healing flowers." I say, jerking my tail towards the flowers. " I need them to keep my wounds from getting even worse." The she-cat dips her head.

" Are you a Clan cat?" She meows uncertainly.

" Err, no." I meow, I'm sure I sound stupid to her. " What's a Clan?"

" The Clan's live in the forest, they follow a code of some kind. There are four of them, ThunderClan," As she said the name, there was a gleam of pride in her eyes, " ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan." My head tilts to the side.

" So, how do you know about these Clans, as you call them?" I ask warily.

" Oh, well my brother, Firestar is leader of ThunderClan." This is where the real pride was, I could see it in her eyes, " And my, son, actually my first born is one of his Warriors."

" Oh." I meow, " Why aren't you a Warrior?" I ask. She shivers.

" I'm a kitty pet, I don't belong to the life of a warrior." She explains. " But, they visit me whenever they can."

" What about you?" She asks, " I mean, if you're not a Clan cat, what are you?"

" I live in something like a clan, but I only stay, because I'm forced to." I mew, " I tried to escape once with my two kits and my friend, Violet, but, well, I got caught. Now, I have neither of my kits, one disappeared, and well, the other is with Violet." I look of understanding melted the insecurity in the tabby's eyes.

" My kits are gone, too. I hope you find yours." She purrs.

" No, finding them would only put them in more danger." I meow, to myself more than her.

" Oh." She meows, " I see." She glances around, and bounds over to the flowers. She picks them until she can't carry any more of hem in her mouth.

"Here." She meows, dropping them on the ground, " You'll be needing these." I dip my head in thanks as she begins to walk back to her nest.

"Wait!" I call, " I don't know your name!" She turns around.

" My name's Princess!" She calls, " Yours?"

" Dusk!" I call before scooping up the flowers in my mouth as I leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies for taking so long to update!!! Had anyone else noticed that I ONLY HAVE THREE REVIEWS!!!! Come on people! Click on the little green button, and I will give you a Dusk or Princess plushie, first on to review gets both.**

* * *

My wounds have healed, and my den is littered with red and yellow petals, and I actually like it, it seems festive and bright. I've been back to see the Standup's cat many times, and we actually have become good friends. Talking to her is like getting away. She tells me about the latest news of the clans, and each time she talks about them, I want to join them even more. Today, I stalk through my normal exit in the den, and run along the familiar route to the Standup nest. I leap on top of the fence, feeling it's familiar sway.

"Princess!" I call. In a second, Princess walks out of the flap in the nest.

"Hi, Dusk." She meows. I leap from the fence and touch meet her in the middle of the garden. We touch noses, and begin our regular chatting. From the corner of my eye I see a flash of ginger, and as I look over, a flame-colored cat with green eyes sits on top of the fence.

"Oh, Princess, I'm sorry are you busy?" He asks. Princess looks up.

"Firestar!" She purrs. " Sorry, uhhh, this is Dusk."

"Hi Firestar." I meow.

"Hi, Dusk." He says. He looks at me as if he's studying something interesting.

"Don't take offense to this, but you seem awfully skinny for a kitty pet." He meows.

"Firestar!" Princess meows. "Don't be rude!" I shift my paws.

"I'm not a kitty pet!" I meow. Firestar looks uncomfortable.

"Sorry." He says. I shrug.

"It's okay." I meow. Her nods. There's a rustle in the bushes outside the fence, and a white tom appears next to the Firestar. Princess jumps onto the fence and begins to plaster him with licks.

"Cloudtail!" She purrs. " I haven't seen you in moons! You need to visit more often."

"Princess, please!" Cloudtail mews. "I'm not a kit anymore!" Princess' gaze is stern,

"You will always be my kit." She meows. Cloudtail shrugs.

"I know." He presses his muzzle to her shoulder.

"Dusk," Princess mews, " This is Cloudtail, my firstborn. Cloudtail, this is Dusk, she's a friend of mine."

"Hi." Cloudtail meows.

"Hi." I mew. A surge of sadness flows through me as I think of how I may never see my own kits again. Princess looks at me. Firestar gets up, standing on the fence.

"Well, um, we should probably leave now." He said. Cloudtail nodded.

"Okay! Visit again ,soon!" Princess called as they leapt off the fence. She jumps down back into the garden. She looks at me, a look of concern in her eyes.

"Dusk? Are you okay?" She asked. I sigh., shaking my head. She rubs he side against mine.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I miss them, Princess." I meow sadly. Princess blinks.

"I know you do." Princess breathes, "I know it's hard." I shake my head.

"I know, but at least you can see your kit." I meow. Princess sighs.

"Do you understand how much I worry about him? Every time I see him, he seems to have a new scar or wound, and he acts like it's nothing at all." Princess mews.

"To him, it probably isn't." I murmur, glancing at my own scars.

"I forgot, you don't live with housefolk." Princess meows.

"I know, you forget sometimes." I mew playfully. Princess narrows her eyes.

"Thanks a lot." She meows sarcastically. I look at the sky, and notice that it's nearly sunset. I gasp.

"What is it this time?" Princess asks.

"I have to go home, sorry." I meow.

"Come back as soon as possible, okay?" Princess meows.

"Okay!" I call as I jump over the fence.

~ "*8*'' ~

By the time I weave through the thorn wall, it's nearly moonhigh. I walk into my den, a dark lump of fur is waiting for me, in the place my nest should be.

"Well, you seem like you were busy today." Shade's voice sounds in the dark.

"Actually, I was." I meow. I hear a sigh, and I know it isn't mine. I can remember when Shade had feelings, and I wasn't Dusk. I remember when he sighed like that, not because he was frustrated with me, or because he thought I had betrayed him, there was a time when, actually, he loved me.

But that was a long, long time ago.

I stare into his eyes, trying to challenge him.

"So, where were you, then?" He growls. I unsheathe my claws, incase new scars are to be added tonight.

"Out in the forest, hunting and stuff." I meow coolly. Shade's eyes roll.

"Really? Sounds like _fun_." His voice is dripping with sarcasm. The last word sticks in my head, echoing like a call off a cliff. When was the last time he used that word? That is the scary part. I freeze, I can't find the words to reply.

"You haven't been making plans to sneak off again, have you?" Shade asks.

"No!" I hiss. Silence.

"Well, remember, I am watching you." Shade meows. I see him back out of the thorns, his violet eyes shining in the moonlight. A shiver runs down my spine. He has so many ways to scare me. I huddle in my nest, and try my best to fall asleep.

~ "*8*" ~

I wake up, sunlight is just filtering through the thorns. I wake up when I can just hear the click of claws on wood across the clearing. I poke my head out to see Shade sliding from his den high in the thorns. I follow his gaze, to see a tiny head poking out of the thorns. Black and gray, with tiny lilac eyes. I gasp. Lavender! Shade glides out to meet them, as I walk out after them. It takes all of my strength not to cry out and run to my kit. I blink as they see me, and to my dismay, Lavender, freezes, and whimpers. I want to tell her, "Don't be scared, we won't hurt you." But that is a promise I can't make, considering Shade's dark intentions.

"Who are you?" Shade hisses. This time, I am ready to attack him, he _knows_ who she is. Before

I can spring at him, Firestar appears through the bushes.

"Actually, we should be asking you that question." Firestar meows calmly. Shade took a step forward.

"We live here." He growls menacingly. Lavender takes a step towards Shade.

"Well guess what? You're just going to have to pack up and move out because you're in ThunderClan territory, of you don't mind." My daughter snarls. Shade's anger deepens, it comes off of him in waves.

"Matter of fact, we do mind, you worthless scrap of fur." Shade yowls angrily. Angry, that seems to be the only emotion Shade has these days. Angry, Angrier, and Raging. My daughter is shaking, she looks like she's ready to lunge at him.

"Well too bad!" She snarled, she almost looked just like Shade, her shoulder's tensed, leaning forward with her teeth bared, except instead of the murderous glint in Shade's eyes, she had a worried glint in her own. Then, she straightened up, her eyes were wide and she looked like she was about to be stricken by a very large paw. I tried to shield my panic with nothing but interest. Suddenly, my daughter gives a piercing cry, as if she had just been slashed through like a piece of prey. She staggers a step or two, and falls onto the ground, gasping and coughing.

"What is the little piece of fox dung doing?" Shade snarled in disgust. I want to yowl at him, and I wish I could run to help her, but there is no way I could do that, no matter how much I wanted to. I could see Firestar's fur bristle, and he pounced at Shade. Shade batted him away with a large paw, as I watched on in horror. Shade and Firestar tussled for a while, and I watch, trying to decide whether to help Firestar or to find Cloudtail and warn him. Everything in front of me is a haze, and all sound is amplified. From the sound of ripping fur and slashing claws, I hear Firestar yowl.

"Rosepaw, run!" Strange. I'm guessing that's what he'd named her. Rosepaw just watches him, her head is cocked towards him, while the end of her body is leaning towards the thorn wall, as if she is deep in indecision. Firestar manages to slip away from Shade, and makes a run for the thorn wall. He yowls quickly before he disappears.

"Rosepaw, follow me!" My daughter dashes to follow him. Shade leaps for her, with a terrified squeak, she accelerates, and a chunk of gray and black fluff falls from in between Shade's claws.

_Shade! _I mew angrily in my head, _I think that was my missing kit!_

"Dusk, I believe you are right." Shade mewed after a long pause. I realize in horror that I was actually speaking.

"I'll gather the other cats, we'll follow them back to where they live" Shade meows, I bunch myself up, letting out a long, wordless yowl of pain. I saw the rest of the cats Shade talks to them.

"Prepare for an attack. This may end badly." He meows. I freeze. This _will_ end badly, I can feel it in my bones.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! What will happen next! Eeeep! I don't even know! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey hey! This is THE last chappie!!! Ennnnnjooooyyyyy!!!1**

My heart tears itself into pieces, over and over again. I can't control myself while I shake as the tremors of dread shake through me with epic force. My head hangs, while Shade has his head and tail held high, obviously delighted. He now savors every moment of battle, every ounce of tearing claws and ripping fur, the flow of warm, scarlet blood. He has long since forgotten the time when he cared, he has long since forgotten the times where we sat on our little hill, watching the sun slip below the horizon. Greif pours through me like water tumbling over stones. I feel a pelt slip next to me, and someone leans comfortingly against my side. I look over, my sight is blurred. As it clears, I see the cat who stands next to me. It is Bleach, I small white she-cat. She looks at me with her pretty yellow eyes.

"Dusk," She whispers, "Are you alright?" I nod, afraid to talk, incase my voice betrays me. She blinks at me, and dips her head. Bleach has a good heart. I can't help but wonder why she'd be here, with us.

With me, even.

Shade stops in his tracks. He pokes his head through the wall of brambles, expertly weaving through them. I follow after him, taking a quick look around. My heart fills with sheer horror as my eyes fall on the glowing orange pelt of Firestar. I hear the brush of Shade's pelt sweeping back through the brambles. I crawl out. Shade signals with his tail to surround the small clearing. He climbs up a tree, and signals for me to follow him. My paws shift. The urge to run into the clearing to warn them buzzes in my head like a swarm of angry bees. Shade glanced at me, and for a mere second I thought I saw a glimpse of the old Shade. I wanted that moment to last, I'd give anything for things to be different. He signaled to jump out of the tree. He leapt out and landed softly in the dirt. Hesitantly I followed. They are already prepared for us, around in a large circle of strong-looking fighters. Shade begins to speak to Firestar, but I hear nothing, my eyes just search busily around for any sign of my daughter. Before I can focus again, cats are surging around the clearing, meeting in battle and writhing as each cat tries to tear each other to shreds. I run to look for my daughter. All I want to do is race to her and carry her away from all of this, this world, away from all that is cruel. Dazed, I run in circles trying to work my way out of her. A pale ginger she-cat leaps onto me. And we begin to roll around. I am vaguely aware of her tearing at my side. It hurts me no more than I am already. I can say with confidence that I was whispering the word "No." The entire time. After a moment, I pushed her down, and pinned her for a moment.

"No, no." I meow, grief surging through me, "I don't want to fight,no, no, no! Please, kill me. Anything, anything else, please." I stagger off of her. I see her green eyes looking at me, wide with shock. She obviously thinks I'm lying. She pounces on me, and continues beating me. I let her. Sometime, I'm not sure when, the sun sets, and the ginger she-cat abandoned me to fight more dangerous opponents. I hear a small yowl of a she-cat. I lift my head, and my biggest fear is in front of me. Shade stands over my daughter, tearing at her throat, and Firestar lays on the ground, horribly wounded, watching helplessly. Shade finishes off, until she lays bleeding at his paws. I get up, ready to do what I should've done a very long time ago. I see an orange blur, and it seems like Firestar has beat me to it. I see him spit in Shade's face. I see a more savage side of Firestar, as he finishes Shade off, until he lies limp, dead. It's over. All of it. I rush away. Leaping into a tree. I watch as Firestar talks to Rosepaw, trying to soothe her. I hope with all my heart that she finds the strength to keep on fighting, within moments, my heart, which had been hanging delicately in a balance, is shattered, as I watch her eyes cloud over, and she falls as limp as Shade was. My life is over. I was right. I should've known, nothing in my world can ever possibly end well. There is a small line between being alive, and living. Wherever I fall, I find nothing but emptiness there.

**A/N: It's OOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEERRRRR! I am very sad to say that this is the official ending to my story! I hope you loved it (because if you don't then I get depressed and doubt my writing skills and blah, blah, blah)!!!! I would like to thank some peeps of mine (That means you, Blanc). **

**First up, Spottedstarshell, for reading every last bit and complementing.**

**Brightspirit, for proclaiming your everlasting hatred of cliffhangers. I value that tidbit of info. **

**Moonsparkle567, I deeply resent your unexplained absence. That is unforgivable. I'm amazing. I forgive you(almost).**

**And last and IN NO WAY IN HE** LEAST give it up for Blanc Expression! My (hopefully very devoted) fan! I like you primely because you give your opinion without hesitating! Awesome. Loved the two-shot on Shade BTW. Everyone else reading this, read Shades to Darkness. It's about Shade, it A-W-E-S-O-M-E.**

**On my happy note, goodbye (hopefully) now devoted fans of mine! Tee heee!**


End file.
